gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Born This Way
Born This Way '''is a song originally sung by Lady GaGa, covered in episode, Perfect Just the Way You Are, sung by New Directions as the ending preformace. Lyrics '''Luke: It doesn't matter if you love him Or capital H-I-M (M-M-M-M) Just put your paws up, 'Cause you were born this way baby Jasmine: My mamma told me when I was young We are all born superstars She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on In the glass of her boudoir Emily: "There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are," She said, "Cause he made you perfect, babe" So, hold your head up, girl Luke, Emily, and Jasmine: And you'll go far Listen to me when I say Luke and New Directions: I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track Baby, I was born this way Jasmine and New Directions: Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself, and you're set I'm on the right track Baby, I was born this way (Born this way) Emily and New Directions: Ooo, there ain't no other way Baby, I was born this way Baby, I was born this way (Born this way) Ooo, there ain’t no other way Baby, I was born this way I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Dustin (with New Directions): Don't be a drag, Just be a queen (Don't be a drag, just be a queen) (Don't be a drag, just be a queen) Leo (with New Directions): Don't be! (Don't be, don't be, don't be) Jade: Give yourself prudence And love your friends Subway kid, rejoice your truth Caylex: In the religion of the insecure, I must be myself, respect my youth Jade and Caylex: A different lover is not a sin Believe capital H-I-M Audrey with Jonas: I love my life I love this record and mi amore vole fe yah Audrey with New Directions: I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track Baby, I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself, and you're set I'm on the right track Baby, I was born this way Audrey and Jonas with New Directions: Ooo there ain't no other way Baby, I was born this way Baby, I was born this way (Born this way) Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby, I was born this way I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Robin: Don't be a drag, just be a queen Whether you're broke or evergreen, You're black, white, beige, chola descent, (With New Directions: You're Lebanese, you're orient) Kenny: Whether life's disabilities Left you outcast, bullied, or teased Rejoice, and love yourself today 'Cause, baby, you were born this way Kenny with New Directions: No matter gay, straight, or bi Lesbian, transgendered life I'm on the right track, baby I was born to survive No matter black, white or beige Chola or orient made I'm on the right track, baby I was born to be brave Kaylie and Caylex with New Directions: I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes Luke, Jasmine, and Emily w/ New Directions: I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself, and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way (Born this way) Ooo there ain’t no other way (Ooo there ain't no) Baby, I was born this way (Baby, I was) Baby, I was born this way (Baby, I was born this way) Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby, I was born this way (Baby, I was) I'm on the right track Baby, I was born this way I was born this way, hey! (hey!) I was born this way, hey! (hey!) I'm on the right track, baby New Directions: I was born this way, hey! I was born this way, hey! I was born this way, hey! (hey!) I was born this way, hey! I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way, hey! Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Season 1 Category:Songs sung by New Directions